Second Chances
by Goddess in Red
Summary: After Harry kills off Voldemort, Ginny dissapears for a year. When she finally comes back, Harry finds that he has a second chance with the only girl he ever loved.


~Second Chances~  
  
Hey! This is my first HP fic, so be gentle...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me blah, blah, blah...  
  
Take the R rating seriously!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, and let out a loud sigh. It had been a while since he had visited this place. Not since his Hogwarts years. He hadn't been there either for two years.  
  
Wizards and witches carrying shopping bags and boxes bustled around the young man, sending him odd looks every once in a while. Some recognized him and some didn't, but either way, he was still the Boy Who Lived, and the Boy Who Killed Voldemort.  
  
Yes, he had defeated Voldemort (and truth be told, it hadn't been that hard). The Dark Lord had gone crazy after being defeated so many times (8 to be exact). He was, in fact, one of those raving mad evil people who told their victims the 'great plan', which ultimately gave them enough time to get away. Harry, with Ron and Hermione by his side, had gotten rid of the lunatic once and for all. Ginny had been there as well, but not as a helper in the fall of the worlds greatest threat. It seemed that Voldemort liked targeting the youngest Weasley; only this time he didn't make her write threatening messages on a wall. This time he had taken the poor girl hostage, saying that he would give her back if they killed Harry. But, as usual, the golden trio had saved the day.  
  
Harry tilted his head back to look up into the sky. Memories of that night flooded back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort fell to the floor, crying out cliché villain lines like "You may have won this time, but I'll be back." Of course, he wouldn't be back because he was dead, but that wasn't the point. After melting (yes, melting) on the stone floor, Harry and Ron (who had somehow gotten his wand to work properly) turned to Hermione, who was cradling Ginny's head in her lap, and nursing her own broken arm.  
  
"Is she ok... are you ok?" Ron's voice broke the chilling silence that had settled over the room.  
  
Hermione looked up. "I have no clue. Hand me my wand."  
  
During the battle Lucius Malfoy had knocked it out of her hand. Malfoy senior had been there, as well as all of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters. The three had been surprised that Draco wasn't among them, although they learned why later. After the three took out four Death Eaters (well, Hermione took out 3 and Ron one, while Harry stood there arguing with Voldemort) only Lucius and Voldemort were left. And they were pissed: Lucius because Draco had refused Death Eater Status, and Voldemort because he had been defeated 7 times in the past. They started arguing between themselves, so Ron had taken a shot at Lucius, which, instead of killing him, turned him bald. Malfoy senior got so upset that he took it out at Hermione, knocking her wand out of her hand and breaking her wrist in the process.  
  
Then Ron had gotten REALLY angry and destroyed the man (whose last words were "I only regret that I died bald.") Voldemort had looked at Ron with a scared expression, afraid that he was going to de-hair him as well (not that the Dark Lord had great hair to begin with). Instead of de-hair-ing him, Harry just melted the poor man (I mean, who really wants to melt?).  
  
Ron handed Hermione her wand, and the girl pointed it at the pale redhead on the floor. "Medeor."  
  
"What?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Its Latin I think..."  
  
"Good job, Harry." Hermione turned to them. "It's Latin for 'heal'. See."  
  
She pointed, and they looked down at Ginny, and were relieved to see that she was moving; sitting up to be exact.  
  
"Ginny!" the three cried at the same time.  
  
"What the hell..." She looked around. "Ok, this is the second time I've woken up in a weird place on a cold floor and I'm getting tired of it."  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh, glad that her friend was fine.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Ron questioned his sister. She looked down at the floor, as if remembering something she didn't want to remember.  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
That summer she had hidden in her room most of the time, only coming out when Mrs. Weasley forced her too. She then went away to Hogwarts for her 7th year, not coming home for Christmas.  
  
Then she had disappeared. The Weasley's, and Harry, had gone to Platform 9 ¾ to pick her up. Colin Creevy told them that she never boarded the train (and snapped pictures while telling them).  
  
The next day, they had gotten a letter from Ginny. She was in America, and she was ok. She just needed a 'break'.  
  
No one could figure out WHY she had gone, but the Ginny Flower in the garden was perfectly healthy, so that meant she was as well. Mrs. Weasley had a flower for each of her children. If they were in trouble it would turn to face the ground, if they were hurt it would wilt, and if they were dead... well... you get the picture.  
  
A week later, Hermione started to receive letters from Ginny, which she would not divulge the contents of. She only shared her information with Mrs. Weasley. After the third letter, Hermione came to the Burrow, (where Harry was currently staying) in a very odd mood. She had a private conversation with Mrs. Weasley (which Fred and George couldn't spy on, though they tried very hard to), and afterward their mother had started acting strangely too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed again. What had happened to her? It had been a two years since he had last seen her.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He snapped out of his daze as a woman cursed somewhere down the street. As corny as it sounds, he was compelled to follow the voice. Making his way down the street he looked for the person he knew must belong to the voice.  
  
Finally he found her.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Her head snapped up. "Harry..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, I'm ending there. Review! I know it was kinda weird during the flashback thing. I just have a thing for incompetent villains who scream cliché lines as the die. Let me know if you liked it the chapter (or not...) so I'll know whether to continue (or not...) Be gentle if your going to review... I'm new at this. Till next time!  
  
~ Goddess in Red 


End file.
